1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple pole electrical connector for use in electronic equipment or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 20 and 21 show a conventional electrical connector of this type. The electrical connector includes a connector block 53 which has a cylindrical shell 54 made from a metal, an insulation housing 55 made from an insulator, and four terminals 56 supported by the insulation housing 55. The cylindrical shell 54 is provided at the front end with a coupling section 57 which is to be inserted into the receiving shell of a mating receptacle. One of the terminals 56 is used as a ground terminal 56a which is provided with a grounding spring contact 59 with a screw 58. The front end of the grounding spring contact 59 is brought into contact with the inside wall 60 of the coupling section 57 for providing grounding.
In the conventional electrical connector, once the ground terminal 56a is determined, it is impossible to use the other terminals as ground terminals. However, the ground terminal varies with the customer. As a result, it has been necessary to make a variety of models to meet various customers' requirements, resulting in the increased unit manufacturing cost.